Pokemon World
by greatness126007
Summary: Life can change faster than you think. One day you can be stressed to exhaustion, the next free as a bird. Those were my thoughts as I got off the school bus for the last time in my life. Little did I know my life would change much, much more in much less time. A tale about real life Pokemon. This is the first thing I have ever written for fun. Chapters are short but I post often.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Some parts of this story are inspired by ThorAxe18's story Pokemon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience (I reccomend it, it's good)

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Life can change faster than you think. One day you can be stressed to exhaustion, the next free as a bird. Those were my thoughts as I got off the school bus for the last time in my life. Little did I know my life would change much, much more in much less time.

You can call me Devin. I lived a pretty normal life, I had a couple friends, went to school, lived with my parents, the norm. I was always an avid gamer, playing things like Minecraft, Mario, Zelda, stuff like that. My favorite game of all? Pokemon.

I loved Pokemon. I had every game and beat all of them. I had pokemon things all over my room. Every card printed was in a book in there (some are fakes though, since they are out of print). I have seen every episode of the show and all the movies. And of course, I have caught them all.

When I got off that bus I instantly knew something was wrong. I just felt… off, like things were out of place. I started to walk home, looking around me trying to find the source of this feeling. Suddenly, movement. A figure ran across the street, hiding behind a tree. I only caught a glimpse, but I saw it.

The thing seemed familiar and strange at the same time. I walked towards the tree slowly and peeked around the corner. The figure jumped at me and knocked me to the ground in a flurry of tan fur. It stood still on my chest as I shook out my dizziness. I stared at it as it came into focus.

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it. I shook my head, I must still be dazed. No, it was still there. I could tell I wasn't dreaming since the fall had hurt. It was real alright. It was smiling down at me, it seemed playful. I just stared at it. It couldn't be, but it was.

An Eevee.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Remember, chapters are short but I don't post every week or so, I post twice a day. I like writing in bursts. Reviews help a lot, especially since this is my first story ever. Thanks!

Chapter 2

As I lifted the Eevee off of my chest I started thinking. This wasn't normal, pokemon don't exist. Yet, here one is. I was lucky I found a small pokemon like Eevee and not something more dangerous. I didn't know what to do. Should I take it with me? No, this is a wild animal. "Others will find it though. Others willing to give it away." I thought. I also kinda wanted it too, I have to admit.

Eventually I decided that I would let it choose. I would get up and walk away and see if it follows. The Eevee squirmed as I lifted it. As soon as I let go, it ran back to me. As I got up I felt it's paws on my leg, and when I look down I see it's eyes. Yep, it's coming with. "Do you have a name?" I ask, not meaning to think out loud. The Eevee responds with a "Vee", shaking it's head. Aparently not. I think for a minute and say "Are you a boy? Would Kain be ok?" He nods, giving me a smile.

I head off to my front door, waving him along. As I reach it and open the door I notice a distinct lack of barking. My dogs Kiko and Leah usually are right here making tons of noise. "Kiko! Leah!" I yell, worried. Suddenly a voice fills my mind. "H-hi Devin" It says. I look around and see no-one until two pokemon turn the corner from the kitchen.

An Arcanine and a Lucario walk towards me. The voice, no, Leah says to me "I-I don't know what happened, but here we are."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Many, many aspects of the story actually come from my own life, an example being my dogs. Anyway I would like to know if you would prefer longer chapters in exchange for losing the short upload distance.

Chapter 3

It hit me hard. I was shocked for what felt like the hundredth time today. My dogs had turned into pokemon. My mind flooded with thoughts. What would I tell my parents? What will we do? Was it just them?

That last question got me. If the answer was no, then my dreams have come true! Real life pokemon! I switched on the TV, if this was real every channel would be interrupted most likely. The news would be huge, fans going crazy, people that don't know about pokemon going crazy, police and animal controls going crazy. This would be bigger than a terrorist attack.

The TV flickered to life giving me a view of a man behind a desk and a picture of a skitty by his head. This was real alright. My pokemon watched with me as the anchor said something about only some animals changing. I couldn't quite focus but that made me feel relieved. We would still have food without having to kill intelligent creatures. It was mainly animals without a pokemon counterpart that didn't change but many others didn't too.

My mind drifted back to issue of my parents. They knew about pokemon from all of the stuff I had, but what would they do? Most likely they didn't know about this as they both worked very hard with little free time. Leah was listening to my thoughts the whole time apparently, as she suddenly said "Just tell them, they'll understand. They have to…" She seemed unsure though as her voice trailed off.

I sighed, calling them was out of the question, they would think it's a prank. I had to wait for them to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: My computer broke down yesterday before I could write this chapter, so Ill post 3 today.

Chapter 4

I talked through Leah to her and the others while I waited. They knew nothing about how they changed or what caused it. They apparently didn't even notice the transformation, suddenly they noticed that they weren't how they were before.

I was most interested in Kain, I knew nothing about him. He was a fox beforehand and was always playful. He was very young and had just been sent out on his own. Apparently he had seen me walking and, feeling lonely and lost, decided I looked like I could take care of him.

While we were talking I heard a noise from upstairs and my heart dropped. I knew at once what, or actually who, it was. I had completely forgotten about my snake! I ran up the stairs and into my room to see an Ekans on my bed. "Malo..." I gasped and he spun around to look at me. Malowith, Malo for short, had also become a pokemon.

The others caught up to me as I had said nothing before leaving. I hugged my snake, having raised him since he was only a month old. He was huge now, no longer the small bald python he was just hours ago.

As the five of us went back downstairs, I had a strike of deja vu. Something felt familiar about walking with the four of them, but something was missing. I couldn't put a finger on it so I continued on.

We talked while we waited for my parents to come home. They were taking longer than usual, but this happens occasionally. I was just finishing up explaining to my pokemon their new bodies and much of what they would need to know when I got the call.


End file.
